Fu Washio
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= was the older brother of Rai Washio, one of Namba's children hailing from Seito. He is able to transform into the turquoise Kaiser, . Character History Little is known about Fu's past, but he and his brother were raised by Juzaburo Namba institute as his 'Children'. There, Fu and Rai were indoctrinated and trained as soldiers. Fu, along with Rai was first shown at Hokuto after Kiba defeats Seito Guardians as Owl Hazard Smash. They quickly defeat the latter as Engine and Remocon Bro's easily and taunt Grease to become Seito weapon, if he wants Kiba to live. After they torture Kiba, Kazumi and Akaba arrive and Kazumi rejects Rai offer and fights him as Grease. Grease, along with Akaba and Kiba escapes, but later shot by Fu using Nebulasteam Rifle. Fu's about to kill Grease, if Kiba didn't take the bullet for him. Akaba later helps his boss escape once more, to Sky Road where Sento and Banjo await. As Washio brother finally caught up to them, Sento and Ryuga fight them as Build Rabbit Tank Hazard (later Rabbit Tank Sparkling) and Cross-Z Charge respectively, until Rogue make his appearance. Joining Seito's forces in an attack on the Touto government office, the Washio brothers covered Rogue as he went in to claim the Pandora Box, engaging Kamen Riders, Cross-Z Charge, Grease and Build before the latter caught up with Rogue. Eventually, the Kaisers succeeded in defeating the Sclashjelly Kamen Riders. Alongside Rogue, the Washio brothers represented Seito in a three-stage Proxy Battle with Touto. With Rai having been defeated by Grease in the first round, Fu used his Gear Engine along with his own Gear Remocon to transform into the Hell Bro's as he faced Cross-Z Charge in the second round. Though surprised to find his greater power matched by Cross-Z Charge as his opponent grew continually stronger, Fu was able to goad Ryuga into letting his guard down by claiming that his brother had been taken to custody and scheduled to be terminated should he fail. Fu used Ryuga's hesitation to knock him out of the battle, after which Rai appeared unharmed to gloat with his brother. Death After Evolto declares that he will rule the world, Utsumi decides to strengthen the Washio Brothers by injecting them with Nebula Gases. However, even with the conditioning and temporary alliance with Touto Kamen Riders, Evol Black Hole is still too much for them to handle. After Evol kills Rai with a Miniature Black Hole, a grief-stricken and enraged Fu transformed into Hell Bro's and fights Evol head on. However, Evol manages to defeat him and Cross-Z Magma, whose transformation is cancelled as result. As Evol is about to kill Banjo using the Black Hole Finish, Fu, who had a change of heart after seeing Banjo indirectly fighting for them decides to save Banjo, while taking the bullet from Evolto. Banjo Ryuga, who was confused and worried asks him why Fu saves him. Fu replied by saying that fighting for other people isn't bad, and that he will teach this to his brother. Personality Compared to his brother, Fu is more calm and collected. He rarely speaks, unless when needed. He also prone to make lies, as shown when he told Banjo that if he lose, Rai will be killed. After he defeats Banjo, he shows no remorse and calls him scrap for being too gullible. Both Fu and Rai are cruel and ruthless, and like to torture their defeated opponents. Forms is the basic body of the Kaiser with no Gears attached. Though typically bypassed altogether in the transformation to Remocon Bro's, it is briefly seen during the transformation into the combined Hell Bro's. - Remocon Bro's= Remocon Bro's Statistics *'Height': 202.0 cm. *'Weight': 103.5 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 30.5 t. *'Kicking Power': 37.2 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 48.6 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 1.7 sec. One half of the Hell Bro's, is the turquoise Kaiser, transformed into by inserting Gear Remocon into the Nebulasteam Gun. Remocon Bro's possesses strength to rival Kamen Rider Grease, Kamen Rider Cross-Z Charge, and Kamen Rider Build RabbitTank Sparkling Form, only beginning to struggle with Build's RabbitTank Hazard Form. Remocon Bro's and Engine Bro's share a single Nebulasteam Gun and Steam Blade. In battle, Remocon Bro's usually wields the Nebulasteam Gun while Engine Bro's usually wields the Steam Blade. Remocon Bro's has 3 different finishers: *Nebulasteam Gun finisher: ** : Remocon Bro's channels the power of a Gear and performs a powerful blast attack. ***'Gear Engine:' ***'Gear Remocon:' Remocon Bro's shoots energy gears at the enemy. This finisher can be accompanied with a Kaiser wielding the Steam Blade. ** Remocon Bro's channels the powers of a Fullbottle and performs a powerful blast attack. *Nebulasteam Rifle finisher: ** : Remocon Bro's channels the power of a Gear or Fullbottle and performs a powerful blast attack. ***'Gear Engine:' ****'Elek Steam:' Remocon Bro's shoots an electric energy-like engine bolt at the enemy. ***'Gear Remocon:' ***'Bat:' Remocon Bro's shoots a purple energy blast that detonates upon impact. Appearances: ROGUE, Build Episodes 23-25, 29-32, 37-38 - Hell Bro's= Hell Bro's Statistics *'Height': 202.0 cm. *'Weight': 108.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 41.6 t. *'Kicking Power': 50.6 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 64.8 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 1.4 sec. is the fusion of Engine Bro's and Remocon Bro's, transformed into by inserting the Gear Engine or Gear Remocon into the Nebulasteam Gun, then removing it and inserting the other gear before pulling the trigger. As Hell Bro's is a fusion of both Kaisers, Hell Bro's stats are higher than even Kamen Rider Rogue, with speed being similar to Build's Hazard Forms and average jumping power. Hell Bro's has 3 different finishers: *Nebulasteam Gun finisher: ** : Hell Bro's channels the power of a Gear and performs a powerful blast attack. ***'Gear Engine:' ***'Gear Remocon:' ** Hell channels the powers of a Fullbottle and performs a powerful blast attack. *Nebulasteam Rifle finisher: ** : Hell channels the power of a Gear or Fullbottle and performs a powerful blast attack. ***'Gear Engine:' ***'Gear Remocon:' Appearances: Build Episodes 26-27, 29-32, 37-38 }} Equipment Devices *Nebulasteam Gun - Transformation device and personal weapon. Shared with Engine Bro's. *Gears -Transformation trinkets *Fullbottles - Used for special attacks Weapons *Steam Blade - Standard sidearm weapon. Can combine with the Nebulasteam Gun to form the Nebulasteam Rifle. Shared with Engine Bro's Behind the Scenes Portrayal Fu Washio is portrayed by . As Remocon Bro's, his suit actor is . As a teenager, he is portrayed by , son of veteran suit actor Seiji Takaiwa. Etymology The Kanji that makes up Fu's first name (風) translates to "wind". This also explains the meaning behind his calm personality: "Calm like the wind". Appearances }} References ru:Фу Вашио Category:Build Characters Category:Deceased Category:Evil turns good Category:Debatable Riders Category:Build Riders